


A Simple Reveal

by emmarae3579



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarae3579/pseuds/emmarae3579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot. I thought I'd post one story, with each chapter a short drabble/reveal which I find entertaining. Each chapter is standalone, but I will probably add new reveals in future chapters. There will be no plot in this collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.
> 
> Author's Note: So for the fourth time I tried to use this reveal in a longer story. I give up. And I'm tired and stressed and don't feel like studying for the final I have in 10hrs.
> 
> This isn't tied to an episode. Diego's tired...just like me.

Diego stifled a groan and jolted awake when he heard the front door to the hacienda slam. He was so tired, his body ached all over. He'd spent all night dismantling a gang of thieves. He was starting to think the thieves in Los Angeles were getting smarter. In Madrid, everyone came to challenge him to a duel. Now Diego was worried Los Angeles was becoming a challenge to thieves who wanted to see if they could best Zorro.

He quickly turned his book right-side up when he heard footsteps.

"Buenos Tardes, Don Diego," Victoria said as she entered the library.

Diego sighed as he sat up straighter, happy to see her but still wishing he could crawl into bed. He smiled and greeted the love of his life, trying to remember the look of adoration and the blush which had come over her face when Zorro had kissed her hand an hour ago. Now, she didn't look especially happy to see him. Diego slouched back in the chair, stretching out his tired legs and letting the book fall back onto his stomach as his father followed her in.

He tried to pay attention as his father filled his lazy son in on the events of the day, really he did. Even Victoria's smile as she and Alejandro spoke of Zorro's latest adventure didn't seem to wake him up today. He started wondering how long he'd have to sit here before he could sneak away.

He jumped when Alejandro's voice turned harsh when Diego tried to start reading again. Diego never does anything. Diego is always sleeping. Yes, he'd heard all this before. He didn't need to hear the lecture again. All yesterday he'd been hard at work on an experiment, and then he and Toronado had spent the night crisscrossing the countryside. He looked sadly after his father when Alejandro left the library in a huff, wishing things could be different.

He sat back to find Victoria scowling at him. "What?"

"Don't you ever get tired of…" Victoria glanced around, at a loss for words.

"Tired of what?"

Victoria pounced. "Exactly!"

Diego closed his book and tossed it lazily on the table beside his chair. His eyes fell closed as he leaned his head back and stretched out further. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Diego, your father is trying to help the people, to fight against the alcalde's schemes. Don't you want to help him?"

Diego peeked at her through one eye. "You said Zorro helped him. What was there for me to do?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

Diego lazily shook his head, rolling it against the back of the chair rather than lifting his head.

"It's barely after noon!"

"I'm tired." Diego smelled her perfume and smiled up at her when he realized she'd walked closer.

"Tired from what? What have you done today? Yet your father has been busy in the pueblo all morning after Zorro spent all night protecting our highway. Zorro brought everyone's money back. Your father and I could have used your help returning it to the victims."

"I bet Zorro's very tired, then."

Victoria had to grin as she shook her head at her friend. "If you were Zorro, you'd have an excuse to sleep in the afternoon. What's your excuse?"

Diego stretched his legs again and crossed his ankles out in front of him. Victoria almost kicked him when he didn't respond. "Diego?"

"What?" Diego complained as he glanced up at her, trying to get comfortable. "Aren't you tired? You said you've been helping my father all morning. Why aren't you tired, then?"

"I said Zorro had an excuse to sleep the afternoon away, not me."

"So I have an excuse. Let me sleep." Diego closed his eyes and stretched his toes as he settled his shoulders deeper into the chair.

"Diego, you're not making any sense."

"I said I'm Zorro." Diego opened his eyes after a long beat of silence, and now he did smile at her expression. He still wasn't in the mood to talk, however. "And Zorro wants to take a nap." He reached out a hand and snagged her arm, tipping her off balance and gathering her in his lap. She quickly started to protest, but he hushed her as he would a baby. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest as he slouched again.

"Shhh, Querida. Talk later. Sleep now. Early siesta."

"But—"

"Querida, I spent all night riding. I kissed your hand this morning under the tree in the back of your tavern. If you aren't going to let me sleep, I'm going to kiss you again."

Victoria sat up straight and gaped at him. Diego grinned as he pushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek, finally running his fingers over her lips. "And this time I won't be a gentleman and kiss your hand."

Diego watched the indecision cloud her eyes for a moment before they turned curious at the promise in his voice. Diego smiled bigger and pressed a thumb against her lip. "Of course, if you're not tired I'm happy to—"

Victoria blushed furiously and curled back into his chest before he could finish.

"I don't understand."

"Talk later. Just let me hold you for a minute. Zorro needs his beauty rest."


	2. A Simple Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Flame, season 3. Victoria had helped Diego's ex-girlfriend escape, and she and Diego were talking in the tavern in the final scene of the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Don't worry about chapter one, I still do have an idea to expand that one…it's just not behaving. This story will remain one chapter reveals-expansions will be posted separately.
> 
> Thanks to Marla for looking this over. Once again I found myself copying lines straight from her edits and deleting mine, so she definitely deserves credit. Thanks always to my friends in the Facebook group.

Victoria watched impatiently as Mendoza left, eager to speak with Diego alone. Mendoza had said Zorro tied Diego up. Surely Zorro would not have harmed him?

"They got away safely?" Diego whispered.

Victoria nodded, feeling a little dizzy for a second when Diego leaned close. He didn't look hurt. Her hand clenched on her knife, unable to keep quiet. "Mendoza told me that Zorro tied you and Felipe up!"

"Zorro made a good alibi."

Diego grinned, and for some reason goose bumps popped up on her arms. He did have a nice smile.

Victoria looked down, blushing at the questions running through her mind. Why was she worried about Diego? No, she was only confused that Zorro had tied Diego up. Zorro was her love. Diego was her friend.

Of course, if he was her friend, he would not mind her questions.

She took a deep breath, tried to be casual. "So, who is she?" Why did it hurt to ask that question?

Diego was distracted by her blush. "I beg your pardon?"

Victoria couldn't meet his eyes now. "You told Zafira that there was someone else in your life." She gave up trying to dice cheese…the pieces were already too small. "Who is she?"

She would find out he was in love with some delicate flower in another town and move on. Diego would never love her. Zorro was her love, she had to remember that.

"It doesn't really matter. The fact is…uh…she's in love with another man."

He was cute when he got flustered. Victoria frowned and rearranged the bits and meat and cheese on her plate. "What a shame."

There was no reason for Diego to hide his love. He could be happy. It was her fault she chose to love someone who had to hide. Diego should not hide. "Perhaps you should tell her."

Diego sighed. _If only._ "I will. One day." Diego watched her fidget, wished she would look at him again. But she only had eyes for Zorro. "You were very brave to help Correna last night."

Victoria shrugged. _Please don't be nice to me_. She felt tears prick her eyes, suddenly very afraid she might have feelings for her best friend…for the most wanted bachelor in all of California. "I just hate to see a man of justice inside the alcalde's jail."

Diego frowned, and waved Mendoza away when the man whined that he was hungry. "That would include, I presume, a man like Zorro." Was he so terrible without the costume? Why couldn't she like Diego? Other women wanted to marry him. Was Zorro so much better?

Victoria remembered she was supposed to love Zorro, not Diego. She wanted to marry _Zorro_. Had no hope of marrying Diego, even if he wasn't in love with some other woman. "Oh, especially Zorro." Victoria looked up at Diego, reminding herself where her affections belonged. Reminding herself she had a man who returned those affections. "Not only would I help Zorro escape…I would do anything for him!"

Diego frowned at her wide eyes and her broad declaration. "Surely you don't mean that."

Victoria was taken aback. "Why wouldn't I? It's what you do when you're in love, isn't it?"

"Helping Zorro could land you in jail."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "At least he knows I love him." She wished _she_ knew that still. Did she love Zorro? Could she love Diego? What foolish thinking this was!

Diego was getting tired of her fawning over Zorro and ignoring Diego. "You love who? The legend? There's an ordinary man behind that mask. Has he even told you who he is?"

Victoria flushed. "Of course!" How foolish is it to love someone who didn't tell you his name? What would Diego think of her if she told the truth? How foolish was it to love someone who spent more money on _books_ than she earned in a year? Victoria stared down at her hands, seeing the old beat-up knife she was using. Diego didn't have to work, but she didn't even know what Zorro did for a living.

Diego stood straighter. "You know who Zorro is?"

Victoria deflated, sorry she ever started this conversation. She shook her head, afraid she'd start crying if she tried to speak. Diego must think her a fool. She was starting to think he might be right.

Diego put a finger under her chin to lift her eyes back to his. "What's wrong? You were smiling a second ago."

Victoria leaned away, unable to bear his touch. He was her friend, though, right? "You must think me foolish."

"Not foolish."

Diego set both elbows on the counter…and he seemed so close. She forced herself to stand her ground, but couldn't speak.

"Victoria, why do you love this man?"

Victoria shrugged. She didn't have a clue. "He's brave. He fights when no one else can."

"That's not a reason to fall in love."

Victoria had come to some startling revelations in the past few minutes…and she was afraid she agreed. "You cannot help who you love."

Diego let himself look at her, since she was avoiding his eyes again. "I'm sure he's trying to protect you. It would be dangerous for you to be together."

Victoria shrugged again. "Don Diego, I want a family." She wiped her hands on her apron and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have to…"

Diego reached over and grabbed her arm when she tried to escape, but it took a long time for her to look back at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Diego said.

Victoria shook her head. "It wasn't you. It was all me. It is all a foolish dream." She glanced towards Mendoza. "Mendoza is hungry," she said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Diego looked over, and did see Mendoza gesturing. He didn't mind the sergeant. Right now he regretted not pursuing Victoria as himself. Would it have been so bad? Even now she was in danger. As his wife she'd have some protection. Victoria was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known – inside and out. His father already loved her as a daughter, he wouldn't object to the marriage.

He didn't know these things three years ago. He found himself in the kitchen before he realized it.

"Don Diego, please go sit with Mendoza."

Diego walked up behind her and took her upper arms, loving the feel of her skin before he turned her around. His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping at a tear. "I never meant to make you cry."

Victoria shook her head and tried to back up, but there was no room. "I _would_ do anything for him," Victoria insisted. "He saves people. He's a wonderful man." She lost some of her breath. _So was Diego._

"What would you do for him? Other than breaking him out of prison?"

Diego stroked her cheek and stepped closer, scrambling her brain. Victoria blinked, trying to center her thoughts again. "What?"

Diego smiled. "You said you would do anything for him. I was asking for details."

Victoria pushed at him to try to get away, but Diego caged her in with his hands on the table on either side of her. "Are you brave enough to love the man?"

"What?" Victoria wondered what happened to her voice. Diego didn't leave her much room, so her hands rested lightly on his shoulders as he leaned against the table behind her. "Yes, I'm brave enough to love the man. If you're in love you shouldn't hide it, even if the woman is in love with another man."

"Are you brave enough to love him when he does nothing?"

Victoria pushed gently at his shoulders, but Diego didn't budge. She needed Zorro right now to remind her she loved Zorro and not Diego. "Zorro would never do nothing. He will always fight for us."

" _Zorro_ will always fight. Listen!" Diego urged. Now Victoria could not look away from Diego's pleading eyes. " _Zorro_ must fight, the _man_ must do nothing. His _wife_ would have to do nothing as well, even when Zorro is fighting, even when the man plays a fool."

Something trembled deep inside Victoria, then went very still. Then the entire world turned upside down as the table behind her shifted under Diego's weight. Diego stepped into her as he caught them both, wrapping his arms around her.

"Zorro might try to keep you safe, might hide himself so you do not have to pretend as he does." Diego's fingers tightened around her soft body. "Do you know how hard it is to pretend it doesn't matter when the woman you love thinks you're a fool? When the woman you love nearly dies because of you? When the woman you love every day only notices you when you wear a mask? When she thinks you are _not unattractive_ , yet every second I'm around you I-"

"Don Diego, is everything—" Mendoza stopped when he saw Diego and Victoria wrapped around each other.

Diego rounded on the poor sergeant. "Get out!"

"Madre de dios!" Mendoza whined before he backed quickly into the other room.

When he turned back to Victoria, she jumped into his arms. Her fingers threaded into his hair as she brought him close for a kiss. "It is not so hard to do these things when you are together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the LAST line isn't the funny one, but I enjoyed Mendoza's breaking in on them. Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.


	3. A Simple Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Episode tag to It's a Wonderful Zorro. 100-word drabble experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my cheerleaders!

Zorro heard singing in the tavern. He made his way to the balcony…watching like an outsider. Alejandro embraced Victoria as they sang, and Zorro frowned.

He swung down to stand next to her, but he wished everyone good tidings. Victoria turned to him, and he stroked her cheek as he looked down at her.

"You didn't talk to me today," Victoria whispered with a frown.

Zorro shrugged. "I am fighting a cold. If I had spoken, everyone would have realized my identity."

Victoria shivered and stepped back. "Don Diego has a cold."

Zorro smiled and tipped his hat. "Does he?"


	4. A Simple Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody see that Fox music video going around? Google "What's the Fox' Say." Find a YouTube video by Ylvis – The Fox. Insanity. And it spawned this nonsense. Read on at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the ever patient Marla for the beta.

Diego was prepared for anything when he raced into the kitchen at Victoria's scream. Victoria hid behind him as he prepared for battle and scanned the kitchen for a threat.

Victoria wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and Diego wanted to turn into her embrace, but then he remembered her scream. "What happened?"

"It went over there!" Victoria pointed a shaky finger at a cluttered corner, but Diego didn't see anything.

He took a step forward, but Victoria grabbed his jacket. "Don't!"

Diego turned to her, still keeping an eye on the menacing corner. He put one hand on her shoulder as the other cradled her cheek, his thumb attempting to stroke the fear from her face. "I'll take care of it, whatever it is. What scared you?"

Victoria tried to remember why she screamed, but Diego was being so gentle. Now she felt silly. "I don't know. I saw… something run into the corner."

Diego grinned. "Something?"

Victoria swatted his hand away. "It looked like a fox."

Diego chuckled. "I doubt El Zorro could hide behind those boxes."

Victoria slapped his shoulder, watching the corner carefully. "Don't laugh. It might bite!"

Diego shook his head as she finally let him approach the corner. "Yes, I'm sure Zorro would love to nibble on you," Diego mumbled.

"What?"

Diego glanced back at her, the picture of innocence. "Oh, nothing."

Diego moved some boxes and discovered the tiny intruder huddled in the corner. Diego knelt and spoke in soothing tones as he slowly cradled the baby fox in his arms. He stood and stepped toward Victoria, but she stepped away.

"Oh surely you're not afraid of a baby fox. You get along fine with the man-version."

Victoria flushed as she glared at Diego, then glanced at the baby again. "He's just a baby?"

Diego stroked under the fox's neck. "Just a baby. See? Listen. He's harmless."

"I've never heard that sound before." Victoria cautiously approached, and Diego held the baby animal out for her to see. Her hand hesitated, then finally one finger stroked the top of the furry head.

"See? He's harmless. El Zorro loves it when you pet him."

Victoria flushed again as she met Diego's wicked eyes. She crossed her arms. "If he's harmless, we can name him Diego."

Diego shook his head, his smile sad and wistful. "But you never pet me."

Victoria rolled her eyes and turned away. Before she took two steps, she turned back and stretched to rub Diego's head briskly. She smiled at his messy hair. "There."

Diego smiled broadly as she turned away, brushing his hair back into place, secretly thrilled at the playful atmosphere. He held up the baby fox, staring into its masked face. "She's no longer afraid, little fox. Now she wants to name you Diego. How ironic."

He blushed when he noticed Victoria watching him. "Ironic how?"

Diego laughed nervously and tucked the fox back to his chest. "Oh, nothing."

Victoria watched him for a moment, her finger tapping her lip. She stilled when Diego's eyes fell to her lips. She took a few steps toward him, but ignored the fox.

"You said it was ironic. Naming the fox Diego is ironic?"

Diego cleared his throat and thought fast. "No, I thought you being afraid of a baby fox was ironic, considering you're not afraid of the dangerous outlaw by the same name."

Victoria slowly shook her head as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "That's not ironic."

Diego held up the fox as a distraction, glancing nervously between Victoria and the baby fox. "Don't you think we look alike? It's ironic he's now named after me."

Victoria scowled. "That's not irony, either."

"Ah." Diego shrugged and stepped into her personal space. "Maybe because once, a fox named me."

And then, El Zorro took his nibble.


	5. A Simple Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Zorro really miss Victoria's birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: How is everyone? Hope you're having a nice year. Mine stinks. I was toying with this last year. I'm pretty sure my beta glanced at it once, but all mistakes are mine. In other words: thanks to my beta, this story isn't her fault ;-)
> 
> Another friend also read it today when I sent it to her on a whim, and she liked it. So I'm posting it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little pointless addition to my other similar reveals. What can I say? It's an obsession.

"Yesterday was your birthday."

Victoria gasped when Zorro spoke quietly just over her shoulder. She heard a match strike and soon the light of one candle pushed away some of the darkness in her tavern.

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry I missed it."

Victoria shivered as Zorro pressed his lips to her hand. She followed as he backed toward a chair and pulled her into his lap. Her senses reeling from seeing him after so long, she didn't object to the intimacy. His heat seeped into her, and she felt it warm her loneliness.

"Where have you been?" Victoria asked.

Zorro pressed his lips against her forehead, his thumb stroking over her cheek as his fingers threaded into her hair. "I had some things to do. I'm sorry."

Victoria dropped her eyes to stare down at her fingers twisting in her lap. Everything was more important than her. When would she find someone to put her first? "I understand."

Zorro shook his head as he stroked her back and covered her hands with his. "You're much more patient than I am."

Victoria's shoulders straightened, but he didn't hold onto her when she stood. "Your mission is more important. I know that."

"Did you enjoy your birthday party?"

Victoria gave herself a moment to feel the pain. He didn't want to talk about them…about a possible future. He hadn't come to her party. She still didn't know who he was. He claimed to be impatient, but he was the one keeping them apart. If he expected she'd give in to his impatience…he should think again.

Victoria crossed her arms over her stomach before she turned back to face him. "Yes. I had a lovely time with my friends. The people who are in my life every day."

"Like Diego."

Victoria's brows furrowed.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Zorro stood slowly, and she didn't back up as he stood so close to her she could once again feel his heat. She wanted to snuggle closer. She wanted to lash out at him.

She had no idea what she wanted. Victoria still couldn't speak, so she shook her head as she crossed her arms tighter.

Zorro ran a finger down her cheek. "And what did you want?"

Victoria pulled away, staring at the floor. He knew what she wanted, and still refused her. She'd spent last night with friends, but tonight she was alone. Every night she was alone, and she forever would be if she kept hoping for what she couldn't have.

Zorro unfolded her hands gently so he could hold them, so she wasn't so closed off from him. "What if I said I'd give you whatever you wanted?"

Victoria's eyes snapped back to his. He had asked. And she was tired of waiting. "Remove your mask. Marry me."

"That's what you want?" Zorro's hand cradled her cheek. "Are you sure?"

"What kind of question is that?" Victoria almost spat at him. "I love you. I thought you loved me."

Zorro watched her back as she turned away from him. "I did think of something I wanted to give you."

Victoria stepped away, gathering her courage…and her pride. He completely ignored her feelings, her dreams, even after he'd feigned interest. "Go home, Zorro. Wherever that is."

She heard strange noises, and couldn't keep her back turned. Zorro was on his knees, presenting his sword and scabbard to her.

When she didn't come closer, Zorro held it higher.

Victoria put her hands on her hips. "You want me to stab you with your own sword?"

Zorro didn't like the cold calculation in her voice, and he nervously fell back on his heels as he looked down at the sword. He shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe I shouldn't give you a weapon," he mumbled as he held it closer to his chest. He glanced back up at her, but she wasn't smiling. "You might stab me after all. It was more symbolic anyway. I'm putting away my sword. Tonight is Zorro's last ride."

Victoria's hand pressed against her stomach, afraid to hope.

"I returned to Los Angeles yesterday. I even gave you a gift at your party."

Victoria reached behind her to find a chair to sink into.

"I was going to tell you last night. I held you in my arms, and the music was so perfect as we danced."

Victoria tried to remember all the men she danced with last night. There weren't that many, but…she couldn't exactly think clearly right now.

"You kept looking for someone, though. I could tell you were looking for Zorro. You studied everyone… everyone but me."

Zorro removed his hat to scratch the back of his head. Remembering last night, his shoulders slumped. "We danced, and I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to take you to church…take you home with me. I could think of nothing else." Zorro stared at the floor, the feeling of rejection still weighing him down. "When you smiled at me… it wasn't the same. You didn't see me at all. You don't even think of me as a man. You would laugh in my face if I asked to court you."

Victoria slipped off the chair to kneel in front of him. "That's not fair. How can you expect me to look at another man when I'm waiting for you?"

"You've laughed at me before."

Victoria's eyes widened at his dejected tone, completely shocked. Was he asking her for an apology? Victoria scowled at him, then stood to pace away. "Zorro the infamous. The great hero." Victoria spun on her heels to look at him again. "You're a coward."

Zorro stood, hugging his sword as if it would protect him. "Zorro the great hero. I'm not a hero! I'm just an ordinary man. Will you love him?"

Victoria crossed her arms and leaned her back against the bar as she faced him again. "I guess you'll never know. I'm done waiting, and you're too scared to come forward."

"Don't you think I'm tired of waiting as well? I'm here, aren't I?" Zorro took a step forward, but she didn't look up. "I came here to tell you. I went to Santa Paula. They're sending a garrison and a new alcalde in a few days. Ramone will be arrested. We could…we could finally be together. If you wanted."

"Santa Paula?" Victoria's eyes glanced around her tavern, and she brushed at her apron. Needing to move, she untied her apron, shook it out and tossed it on the bar. She stared out the window at the empty plaza. "You went with the De la Vegas?"

It was a long time before he answered, but she already knew.

"No, I went with my father."

Victoria turned to him, her hands rubbing the chill from her arms. Zorro didn't hold her eyes for long, and soon he was fidgeting with his sword.

Victoria stepped forward, her arm outstretched. "Let me see your sword."

Zorro stepped back under her icy stare, clutching it to his chest again. "Why?"

"You said you came here to give it to me."

Zorro took another step back, stumbling over a chair. "I said it was symbolic. Then I realized it was probably a good idea not to arm you."

Victoria chased him around the table for a few steps, then stood still and crossed her arms again. "So you are a coward."

Zorro dropped the sword with a clatter, then rushed around the table to come up behind her. She protested when his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She tried to push his hands away, but in a heartbeat he turned her around, wrapped her tight in his arms as he stepped into her.

"I'm not a coward," Zorro said, his breath mingling with hers when he bent as if to kiss her. "Do you even remember dancing with me, Victoria?"

Victoria felt dizzy, her hands fisting in his shirt to keep her balance. His hands rested indecently below her waist as he pulled her tight against him.

Zorro's legs moved hers, and they rocked together to silent music. "I held you in my arms last night. You barely looked at me."

Victoria swallowed against the lump in her throat, and managed to find her voice. "You didn't hold me like this." She examined his face, surrounded by his heat, by the scent she now recognized as her friend. One hand released its death grip on his shirt, and she tried to ignore the fact that she'd apparently popped a button or two. She cradled his face, recognizing his eyes, seeing the man who was meant for her. He closed his eyes as her finger slipped under the mask and slowly pushed it off his head.

He really was afraid she wouldn't love him, and her heart ached for all the time they'd lost. For all the time he'd wasted.

She was silent too long, then he felt her begin to push away. Diego changed tactics. His lips slanted over hers, pulling on her bottom lip and running his tongue over her soft flesh. His fingers clenched in her skirt, lifting her against him as he licked at the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. She gasped as his tongue swept into her mouth, her fingers clenching in his hair in surprise.

"Kiss me back, Victoria," Diego whispered against her lips, not giving her time before he took her mouth again. Victoria opened to him, her toes curling when a growl escaped from deep in his chest. She pressed her tongue against his, then wanted to taste him in return.

Diego thought he just might lose his mind. Finally she was his. Probably… He forced himself to pull away, burying his face in her neck to catch his breath. "Dios, you smell delicious." It took all his strength to lift his head to look around, and he carried Victoria back toward the bar where a lone candle tried to light the room.

Diego set her down on the bar, and she felt small and delicate as he struggled to pull himself away from her. She ran her tongue over her lips, which still tingled and tasted like Diego.

His thumb lifted to her mouth to stroke over her plump bottom lip. "Don't do that."

Victoria tried to calm her breathing and crossed her arms again. "I didn't do anything!"

"Do you know how hard it was to hold you last night when you were looking for another man? How hard it's been to watch you fall in love with a legend?"

The tension left Victoria's body, and she brought a hand up to his cheek. "Why?"

Diego stepped forward again, and Victoria bit her lip as he stepped between her legs. Diego's hands stroked over her legs and he felt her tense, so Diego took a deep breath and lifted her down to her floor.

He turned away from her and took a seat at the table they'd been circling a moment ago. He told himself not to move, not to corner her again. She had to come to him…and he needed to remember she wasn't his wife…yet.

"Anyone associated with Zorro would be in danger. I started something when I freed you and my father. I couldn't fight the alcalde as Diego, but I could fight him as a phantom. He couldn't seek retribution from the people I love without my true identity." Diego slumped back in his chair. "I knew I was right when you were shot."

Victoria closed the distance, putting her hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't your fault."

Diego covered her hand with his. "Yes, it was." Diego kissed her hand, stroking her delicate fingers. "I came to say goodbye that night."

Victoria squeezed his hand. "I know."

"It was easier to push people away. I needed to keep you safe."

"And what I wanted didn't matter? I said I didn't care. I wanted to be with you. I thought there must be some reason you couldn't get married yet."

"A six thousand peso bounty isn't a big enough reason?"

Victoria tugged her hand away and reached for his sword. He grabbed at it, but he was left holding the empty scabbard. Victoria lifted the shiny Toledo blade which had ruled his life for so long.

He fell back against the chair, his head resting on his hand on the table with a grin. She was beautiful…his fierce warrior lady.

"Aren't you worried I'm going to stab you?"

Diego chuckled. "I'm trying to be a gentleman and stay in this chair. If you want to wrestle again, I'm more than happy to play."

Victoria leveled the sword tip at his chest, once again noticing she'd torn his shirt. "You're awful confident all of a sudden."

Diego grinned, and Victoria felt shivers run up her arm. She backed up a step when he stood, careful not to hurt him. "You didn't slap me. You melted in my arms a moment ago. Would you like me to remind you?"

Victoria took a few steps back, and her arm shook as she pointed his own sword at him. Then she remembered his kiss, remembered finally being able to thread her fingers into his hair. Remembered how well they fit together as he danced with her, how attentive he was last night at her party. What would it be like to be the main focus of such a man? Without Zorro's mask standing between them?

The sword grew heavy in her hand, and Diego took another step forward as the tip dragged on the floor. Diego watched her drop the sword, then she put her hands on her hips with an impish grin.

"Maybe you should."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea of one chapter reveals, let me know. Or if you think it's stupid. I tend to think reveals are the most fun to write/read, so I hope this might be fun. Hopefully someone will enjoy a few of the chapters.


End file.
